


Tuna Fish

by ScottyMcDotty



Series: Tuna Fish [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, please tell me i did good, post-accident, what do i win?, woah man a fic in chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyMcDotty/pseuds/ScottyMcDotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna has to put up with a lot of assholes as he tries to go on through his day to day life accompanied by his loving girlfriend, Latula, and bestest friend, Kurloz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>how do i summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You shift a little bit, feeling that uncomfortable tingle make its way up your spine. You _know_ you know those words, you _know_ it. You gnaw on your lip, trying to make sense of all the letters, but all the pictures and letters and numbers are trying to pry your eyes away from the task at hand. 

You don't really remember when ordering food wasn't this hard.

You open your mouth to ask that phrase that your mom always tells you to ask the service people when you're having a bad reading day, but you get cut off. “Would you just hurry the hell up!?”

Without missing a beat, Latula turns around and shouts, “Hey! He's thinking as fast as he can, no one rushes YOU to order, do they?”

You continue to stare up at the menu board, pursing your lips and finding it even harder to concentrate on the words. Latula puts a hand on your shoulder and gives it a squeeze, “You just take your time, Tuna, babz.” You nod to her with a forced smile. 

“Oh come on!” It was that guy again. This time, your concentration breaks and you look over your shoulder at him. He just continues. “He's taken enough damn time! Why don't you just let us go first, I gotta be somewhere!”

“And we don't?” Latula scowled at him, white-knuckling your shoulder. You don't like it. It puts this unhappy, nagging feeling into the back of your skull, and you worm away from her grip.

“Just hurry up...” the man grumbles behind you. You turn back around and pick at your cuticles. Now _you_ just want to hurry up, “I'll jutht havea cheeburger...”

Something's not right. Everyone's really quiet and they're looking at you in that way they did when your scars were visible. They felt _bad_ for you. Even Latula had that look, but she tried to smile through it.

You feel your cuticles start to bleed as the cashier leans in and says, in a hushed town, “This is Subway.”

You do the first thing you can think of: get angry. You slam your knuckles down on the counter and yell, as loud as you can, “WELL IT'THUPID THAT YOU DONSERVE BURGERS!” You yell one last time and take Latula's hand, storming off, “WE'RE _LEAVING_ , TULIP!”

-

When you get to the skate park, you're hungry and angry; sad and mad. Hangry and smad. You almost don't want to skateboard today. You want to go home and scream and punch things. But at least Latula's here. You look at her and she's grinning wide with excitement. She loved skating and she was way better at it than you, even though you taught her so many years ago.

But that was when you could skate.

Fuck, you made yourself smad again.

“C'mon, Mittens!” Latula shoves your helmet onto your head. It takes you a minute to realize that, but when you do, you smile. You fiddle with all the tricky snaps and buckles on your gear and steady yourself on your skateboard. You push off, following Latula, and you _rip the place up!_ You ollie off of ledges and down a slope so fast the momentum carried you up the pyramid. You stood on the flat top of the incline and looked out over the skatepark. You were just as good as anyone here and no one could tell you different, not even all the scrapes and bruises. Seriously, you have _no idea_ how you got those. They _definitely_ weren't from falling.

You laugh as Latula gently pushes you to get you going again, and you follow her on a mad chase through the skate park. You only fall once, and she skates circles around you, laughing lightly. With a grin on your face, you get back up and she goes off. You trail close behind her, almost close enough to grab her hair. 

She stops suddenly and you stumble not to run into her. “Yo, Mitz, let's try that.” You follow her pointer finger to the main attraction of the skate park: a giant, shallow bowl with a huge, slightly twisted ramp leading into it. The point was to stay on the gently turned sides rather than use it as a continuous half-pipe. You grin wide, “Hell yeah!”

Hell no. You climb up at least a zillion stairs to get into the short line of skaters ready to go down the ramp. Below you, in the bowl, a handful of skaters, bladers, and even a biker rushed around the edges, jumping up the side and pulling sick manuals. You could keep up fine, you were sure, but... that ramp. The drop made your stomach plummet.

“You ready, Tuna?” Latula slapped your back gently. You nodded and smiled, apprehensively. “Okay, totez cool, man. I'll go first and you can follow up, 'kay?” She gives you a tumbs-up, which makes you feel a little better but you don't know why. She fixes her special glasses one last time and steadies her board, shooting down the ramp.

You put your board on the edge of the ramp, like you always have, and anchored it down with your foot, putting all of your weight behind you. You crane your neck to get a better view, chewing the inside of your cheek. You can see Latula in the bowl with everyone else, pulling some sick moves.

“Would you hurry the hell up!?”

You tense up and clench your fists and you stiffen your whole body so hard you can barely turn your head behind you. A line of skaters has grown behind you and they were all tapping their feet impatiently. “If you're too scared to go, don't make us all wait up!”

“I'm not th'cared...” You look down over your board again and take a deep breath. You couldn't possibly have taken that long, but some guy grips your shoulder hard and you flinch. He says something, but you can't here him over the sound of your own screaming as you bolt down the ramp. You recover quicker than you think could ever could again and...

Wow, that curve is coming up quick. If you don't stop now you'll go right over the side.. What do you do? The only thing you can think to do: bail.

The first thing that hits is your head. The lip of your helmet hits the ramp so hard that it swings back on the loose straps, nearly choking you. You bounce against the ramp, cracking your head against the side. As you tumble, skid, and roll into the bowl, the skaters hurry to give you room, jumping up on the ledge.

Everything's dark and fuzzy-sounding. You try to brush your bangs away from your eyes but smack yourself in the face instead. Your sight starts to kind of some back and you can almost make out Latula's general form.

“Tuna! Mituna, can you hear me?” She shook you gently.

“Latula, that th'ucked.” In one swift second, like turning off the TV, everything went dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

When you come to the first time, you're in the backseat of a car. The movement makes you nauseous, but you don't have anything in your stomach to throw up.

“His helmet just kind of... flopped back.” The voice was warped and running in and out of focus and you could only really tell who it was by the shock of black and teal in your vision.

“Tulip?”

Latula stopped and threw her head in your direction. She put a hand on your shoulder, an action that seemed to last forever, and ran a hand through the ends of your hair, “Hey baby, how ya feelin'?”

How are you feeling? You start to say “Shitty”, but your teeth get stuck on the 'sh'. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhi'y...” You feel something rise in the back of our throat and you grimace, biting your tongue to keep it down.

“You hit your head pretty hard, babz. Me and your pop are taking you to the hospital-”

“Noooo,” you whine, wincing and sluggishly pushing yourself against the car door.

Latula groans a little and tips her head back, “Mituna, you have to. We gotta make sure you're not fucked up in the head.”

You stare at her. Did she really just say that, or are you hearing things? Your head spins and your stomach lurches and and you can hear Latula squealing “Oh my god, I'm so sorry,” over and over as your world starts to fade away around you.

-

When you wake up again, you're being escorted out of the car by Latula and your dad. You're kind of stumbling all over yourself, but you made it into the waiting room.

You took a seat next to Latula and leaned against her on the side of your head that wasn't throbbing. Everything felt weird and wonky, but focused a bit better when Latula combed through your hair with her fingers.

You hear your dad talking to the lady at the desk about your head, getting mad when she said there were others in front of you to get in. You didn’t mind, you’d had worse headaches, but he seemed pretty ticked. He leaned in and tried to keep his voice low, but it didn’t really work, “ _He’s already got brain damage, he doesn’t need anymore._ ”

You sink down in your seat, your whole world fading darker and swirling and a feeling of hopeless dismay encircles your entire soul. “Tula, I want to go home...”

“We’ll go home soon, Tuna, don’t worry. We’ll be in and out cray fast.”

You were definitely in fast. The first one in of the waiting room of people. You sat down on one of the examination tables with Latula to your right, holding your hand, and your father standing stoically off to the side, arms crossed. The doctor walked and _wow_. He stood a few inches taller than your dad, who was already pretty tall, and he was built to match, with muscles threatening to tear his jacket.

“Mituna Captor?” His voice was so deep it made the room feel like it was shaking. You nod in response, and that hurts really bad. You make a note to never do that for as long as you live.

“I’m Doctor Zahhak,” you’re pretty sure you know someone with that same last name. He shook hands with your father and looked at something on a clipboard. Latula started playing with your hair as the doctor asked question after question to your dad.

“How ya feelin’, Mittens?”

You shrug, “Kinda shitty...” She brushes the hair away from your eyes but your head hurts too much to flip it back. The buzzing fluorescent lights make your world spin. “I ju’tht wanna g’home, I know I hava ‘cussion...”

You feel like Dr. Zahhak spent way too much time proving something you already knew. He shined lights into your eyes and made you do that thing where you touch your fingers to your nose. He asked you a lot of dumb questions, too-- “What’s your name?” ”Doe’th’n’t it th’ay on th’sheet?” “Just tell me, please.” “Mituna Captor.”-- and your birthday, and the date, which you didn’t know, you just know it’s September, and he gave you a sympathetic glance. He made sure you remembered what happened before the accident by double-checking with Latula, who grew just as impatient as you.

In the end, he prescribed some painkillers and sent you on your way just like that. You got an x-ray last time, but you guess that doesn’t matter now. You guess you were already feeling better anyways, because you managed to get back to the car without stumbling over everything.

The whole way home, your dad complained (too loudly) about how stupid that was. Latula would mock him by mouthing his words with stupid faces, which at least made you smile.

\--

You had the lights dimmed, the volume down, and the TV dimmed and your head still swirled. You weren’t paying much attention to the movie, but Jim Carrey was in it, so you assumed it was good. You’ve been told you like Jim Carrey.

Latula was laying against your chest, laughing when Fletcher Reede started freaking out when he got pulled over. You laugh with her, but you don’t know what he’s saying. You just can’t keep up with the words.

When the movie ended, Latula took the DVD out of the player and put it on top of the TV, “The doc said you can have another pill now, Tuna.”

“Hm? Oh, okay.” You weren’t really paying attention to anything. You were only even vaguely aware the movie had ended. You don’t care much for Jim Carrey. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

You shrug. You don’t feel _great_ , but there’s definitely a reason for that. “My head ju’th’t hurt’thi’th all.”

“Well we can fix that! We’ll drug you right up!” She grinned wide and scurried to the kitchen, coming back with a pill and a glass of water. “I’ll be right back, I just have to get my stuff from your room.” You nod and she goes down the hall, a slight bounce in her step.

Your dad walks in then, marching his way over to you. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. It makes you uneasy. “You don’t need that,” there was venom in his voice. He takes the pill and water from your hands so hard the water splashes onto your shirt.

“Hey-,” You start to protest but you get cut off.

“You give _me_ a headache, Mituna.” He tips his head back and swallowed the pill. You stared up at him, jaw dropped and dumbfounded. There was no way that really just happened. You have to be hallucinating. You’re sure that’s it when he holds the half-empty glass of water out towards you. When you don’t reach for it immediately, he shoves it into your chest so more spills on you as you fumble around to grab it. “And don’t you tell anyone.”

You stare up at him, lost and confused, until Latula walks back in, backpack thrown over her shoulder, “Okay, my mom’s on her way.” She looked up at you and her smile disappeared. “Mituna, what did you do?” He grabbed a towel from the laundry basket sitting on a chair in the corner and hurried over to you, dabbing it against your shirt, “Did you spill your drink or something?”

You look up at your dad, who narrowed his eyes at you.

“... Yeah. I th’pilled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, kidcest, for helping me with all the concussion junk u3u


End file.
